It is known that suspension components exhibit different handling and braking characteristics over their service life due to normal wear. Maintenance and repair costs due to worn components may be greater if the component is allowed to fail. It is therefore beneficial to predict and indicate when a component of a suspension system is nearing the end of its service life and replacement is recommended.